Starless Nights
by Aki7
Summary: EnmaDaiOh decides to fiddle with the Shinigamis. Now, Hisoka is singing for the the band called 'enigma' and they have Muraki for manager. Tsuzuki in a sticky situation...soon he'll be answering questions. Please read & review!
1. sonata

**Starless Nights**

[Part I: **_Sonata_**]

"Well, I am considering…just for fun…or rather, another reason not suited for you to know." Enma silently told to a man standing in the darkness. "I know it may be altering a whole lot of their minds but we'll see…Maybe let them choose what they wanted to be before."

"I see sir. Is that your final decision?"

"Yes. Do not inform them about it. Let them not have the turmoil of say their good-byes. They would be meeting anyway."

"How come? I thought…this is unfair for their part…are…are you sure?"

"I said yes."

"Then I have no choice then. There is no point in arguing anymore with you, am I right?"

_"Yes."_

-

Tsuzuki Asato stared blankly at the pallid walls of his apartment. Sure, it was boring to have an eternity with you…but at least he still had something to look forward to every day that he arrives at the Meifu. He sighed in feigned disgust at himself. He should be happy still living (in his situation of being a Shinigami) together with Hisoka. The younger boy was his only reason for living anyway…

Suddenly, he felt a strong jerk on his back. He felt like falling from the sky. To his horror, he realized that he was being teleported back to the human world for no reason at all. He did not know what was happening or why they hell he was being transported back… Out of frustration, he let out a loud scream that he didn't know whether anyone would hear…

"Nooooooooooooo!"

-

"Just _admit_ it, Oriya…" Muraki smiled, leaning comfortably against the chair in the clinic. He elegantly waved a hand, a gesture that would make anyone think that he was a corporate executive. However, this wave seemed to have no effect on Oriya, the man he was talking to. He just sneered, tossed his long black hair and turned his back, 

"I will not. I am not here to argue anyway, I was supposed to be here because one of my clients—who happened to be a former university professor wanted to consult you."

"Oh. Graciously, I will accept him in my…" Muraki stopped upon seeing a flash of light filtering through his clinic's blinds. Then both men heard what sound like a faint and distant, scream. Oriya faced his friend and saw that Muraki had an eyebrow raised. Apparently both of them did not know what had happened.

Quite surprised with himself of slipping away, he hastily finished his sentence, " as I was saying, I said he is welcome into my _office…_"

Without warning, Muraki and Oriya stopped in their tracks and suddenly lost consciousness. Everything became still and quiet after that fast event occurred…now what happens next?

Such a phenomena does not occur and no one knows why did Enma suddenly decided to play with the Shinigamis, Muraki and Oriya's own fates. All that comes next is a jump back to zero. All of them are manipulated by another situation. 

_This is how our story begins, dear friends. All about how these people who will once again walk on earth, through the paths of their new lives with new identities._

Hisoka woke up in his room—or rather what is supposed to be his room. _Idiot,_ he thought, this is his room. He just moved from a new and expensive condominium offered by the recording company. After all, he deserved it after years of singing and making that big, recording company even more rich.

He frowned slightly at the thought of those money-crazed executives of his recording company. More when he got up and found his album promotion advertisement in the early edition of the newspaper.

Okay, its time again to meet his band members… 

He immediately got dressed, as simple as casual clothes and went straight to his motorbike. He dashed to the long avenues without meeting any traffic because it was still early in the morning.

Upon entering the modern and very fashionable entrance hall, Hisoka was greeted by the sight of his band members. There was ever so bright bassist Watari, the silent and upright pianist Tatsumi, cool electric guitarist Terazuma [wink,wink] and his partner in vocals and drummer girl, Kannuki. He saw them as usual and noticed a new man, managing to look like a vicar with his all-black ensemble. He smiled when Hisoka noticed him together with his band mates.

"Good morning, utterly perplexed you seem Hisoka-kun. Fear not our first meeting will not be the last. Muraki Kazutaka desu," the man greeted, extending a hand towards Hisoka.

"Who are you?" asked Hisoka in a quite a rude fashion. Since Kannuki heard their 'little' chat, she decided to properly introduce the new man. She deemed that Muraki, the new man seemed imperious mixed with an apparent oddness to give a proper greeting.

"He is our new manager, Hisoka. He's a friend or should I say, a very _dear_ friend of our producer. It's plus points!"

To Hisoka, that word 'dear' in all its flowery essence meant something about his boss and his manager. That thing shouldn't be touched until maybe after he gets fired by the recording company…

"Good morning, sir!" Watari's voice boomed upon seeing their producer making his way towards their group.

"Morning. Have you your new manager?" Oriya asked, in a fashion of a person uninterested in the latest developments of his company.

"Oh, yes. He seems _not_ the perfect manager for me." Hisoka bleat at his producer. His band mates however, glanced at him nervously except for Tatsumi who ever kept himself so quiet.

"Don't be so pushy. Be glad you are in the company of someone I can trust."

"Yeah right." The younger man grudgingly replied.

"I do think Hisoka-kun is just too excited for his job promotion." Muraki smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. He had all the patience he could muster. He was sure that he would work his way in making Hisoka shut his mouth.

"Oh come on, give it a break, Hisoka." Terazuma told Hisoka, "No use complainin' he's better…I'd snuff our previous manager."

"Fine." Hisoka snorted at last, to the pleasure of both the band and Muraki. Oriya looked at them, and finally said, "Your album, I want to hear all of its contents later. Send me a copy." After that, he left all of them.

Now, they were about to practice for their performance this coming week. Tatsumi had the outmost sign of wanting to begin and went off to the studios. All of them followed suit, happily mentioning about how excited they were for their next event. Everybody were in high moods except Hisoka, he couldn't accept that he had this man for their manager.

"What's the matter, Hisoka? Not up to practicing?" Muraki asked, and contorted his face into a look of odd concern.

"What do you care?" Hisoka spat at his new manager. However, the man had something to return,

"I thought young Hisoka Kurosaki was someone to be idolized by many people. Be ready to fend off the media once they find out how mean you are to people you don't like. You like that, don't you?" 

That struck Hisoka so hard he didn't come up with a suitable reply to their banter. It was their first meeting yet the man defeated him just by saying words.

_Damn him, _Hisoka angrily thought and stalked towards the recording room.

This will be the ultimate mess of my life.

-

Now we people might ask, where is Tsuzuki? He should be off with Hisoka like the other Shinigamis in a band. Weird it may seem but now, enigmatic Muraki has assumed manager for the band of ex-Shinigamis. What will happen next after EnmaDaiOh mixed up their new lives?

[_**to be continued…**_]

Aki7: alright…now for everybody's happiness…I am not writing something in connection to the *short* series…no spoilers! Hisoka is now in a new tangle!!!! ::sighs::

Please review and I'll love you guys!

~ja!


	2. crescendo

**Starless Nights**

[Part II: _Crescendo_]

Muraki watched silently behind the thick glass of the recording room. His gaze was fixed only on one person and that was Hisoka. Certainly, it wasn't nice to be caught staring; so absorbed in it that you look like someone obsessed. Nevertheless, the stare Muraki gave was the type that Hisoka did not like, a stare that was somehow trying to pry him open.

At that moment, Hisoka could not take anymore and stopped singing, making everyone halt and give a questioning look at the lead vocalist.

"Ne, Hisoka…we were singing the best part!" Kannuki exclaimed, still wondering on why her partner suddenly stopped. Hisoka gave a reproachful look and replied, "Well, if that man would be staring his eyes out on me like he's a crazed man, I guess I wouldn't sing."

"But Hisoka, this is the final part of our rehearsal. Don't you think you should finish it?" Tatsumi suggested while looking at his keyboard and fiddling with its controls.

"_Fine, fine_."

"What's bothering you?" Muraki asked, following Hisoka walk briskly through a long corridor at the studios.

"What's bothering me? You should know by now that it's YOU." Hisoka said without glancing.

"So boy, what can you point to me why you hate me so much? If you give me at least three good reasons, I'll gladly step out and resign as your manager." Muraki told Hisoka gently as they both stopped walking.

Certainly, there was a reason why Hisoka did not like Muraki. Unfortunately, in their circumstances of being jumbled-up by Enma-sama, his real memories were also stolen. He had no Idea that Muraki, in his former life, was his killer—the one who defiled him.

There Hisoka stood, with his fair skin, green eyes and auburn hair without saying a single word. Not that he lost the ability to do so but because he didn't have any answers.

"I guess your silence means a 'no'. Please, boy, do not force your attitude or your evaluation will be lowered…you know what consequences there are if you receive a failing evaluation by the end of this month." Muraki adjusted his glasses and peered sternly while giving his matter-of-factly statement. After that, he smiled and bade good-bye to the younger man and left.

-

"WOW"

There was a small commotion happening at the Asakura News Agency, news division. Everybody was trying to get a glimpse at Tsuzuki's tickets that he won. Everyone seemed to be busy looking at Tsuzuki's tickets and forgot that they were already loitering the office lounge past the time for coffee break.

"I didn't know Tsuzuki had a taste for rock music," another one piped in to everyone's agreement.

Yuma, one of Tsuzuki's 'officemate' asked excitedly, "Tsuzuki-san! How did you get those?"

"Mere chance! Aww…I am in love with the café found in the third avenue! It makes me feel so lucky" Tsuzuki replied. Everybody seemed convinced all right, except for one officemate.

"Luck? That's the seventh ticket in a row that you won this month!" the surly man stated, quite unabashed by his questioning of the ticket's origin. However, the dark-haired man just gave a big smile and looked at his watch. To their (very) horror, they found that they were more than thirty minutes past the coffee break and that their boss was already breathing their necks to go back to work.

Tsuzuki just have to sigh at those tickets. Finally, he would meet the enigma's lead singer personally. It's not that he was an obsessed fan but an ordinary journalist who thought that he knew the lead singer more than just by face and interviews…

-

Hisoka stood a little nervously at the backstage. The beginning act was near its end and he would already come next. Everybody in enigma seemed anxious because they were performing next. They have been used to crowds but this was their promotion concert and so they have to give their very best.

Hisoka paced nervously though as if there was no tomorrow. Even Watari noticed this, and came to pat Hisoka's back to placate the singer.

"You okay?" everybody asked, adding to the tension they already had. The younger man seemed to be able to give out a small nod and continued pacing….again…and again…

"Enigma is next, get ready and good luck," Muraki said upon entering the backstage, pointing a finger towards the stages were thousands of people awaited them.

They came in and a loud roar came from the crowd. They all settled after Kannuki began to talk in her high-pitched voice, "Evenin' people!"

Another applaud from the crowd came. She continued after they settled down, "I'm glad everybody came…. I hope you did enjoy the first bands we had for tonight…and now let's BEGIN!"

The stadium boomed with the hoarse screams of numerous fans they had. At that moment, Tatsumi smiled and signaled the beginning of their first musical number. 

The first few songs were the popular rock songs that Hisoka sung regularly at different concerts. Now, it came to a point wherein they began to sing the latest line-up of song in promotion to their new album. This time, it was only Hisoka was singing and Kannuki went back to her place at the drums. 

All his band mates were supportive of him and smiled widely towards Hisoka as he turned his head to give a glance. His performance was good and even more astounding when he began singing the final song…

_Graffiti walls stare back at me_

_Upon this run-down hotel,_

_Reminding me of the lucid meeting_

_We had once upon a time._

_Your eyes is fire_

_Let me drown only in your gaze,_

_Bring me back (back to you)_

_Bring me back (back to myself)_

_Back at last,_

_To the place where I once walked_

_I just want to feel_

_And return to my self..._

_Running past the poster-laden alleys,_

_Memorabilia of years of ads,_

_Yes dears, that what you call development_

_Happenin' after I left this place._

_So long ago, yet it remains_

_Like an intoxicating bloom_

_Vivid like the midnight flower,_

_Are stashes of vignettes._

_Tell me I'm crazy,_

_But I'll still come back_

_I fell in love in a weird way,_

_With your eyes, _

_And this place..._

_Back at last...(ohh...)_

_Now I'm never leaving your sight._

Tonight, Hisoka felt happy that he received a very positive response to all those who watched the promotion concert. He felt that they did the biggest breakthrough in the whole world.  

"Congratulations to us," Tatsumi ecstatically remarked to everyone. After all, their efforts wasn't wasted. They immediately ran off the second part of the backstage and celebrated their success. Even Muraki seemed to join in the festivities. He grandly offered to treat them with all the drinks of their choices.

Now, Tsuzuki, our hero is now trudging beside a happy Muraki in the corridor towards the room where Hisoka was. He was there because he got a VIP pass and an opportunity to meet the lead singer of the band (lucky boy isn't he?).

"Mr. Asato, please enter." Muraki said, and left him alone to face Hisoka.

Hisoka, in the other hand, did not seem to care. _It must be one of the fans_, he thought. _How extraordinary…._

Although he had this attitude displayed while he sat on the couch, he still looked up and found how mistaken he was. There he found as astounding as he was. The man's features were very striking. It was so striking that he felt like they have met before.

"Konnichiwa, Hisoka-san." Tsuzuki nervously greeted.

Immediately, Hisoka stood and greeted him with a good evening. However, when his bright, green eyes met with Tsuzuki's amethyst ones, his gaze did not change. It felt like he was being pulled deeper and deeper into the violet infinity. Only one thing that came into the singer's lips, "Y_ou're…beautiful."_

The song Hisoka sang an hour ago suddenly came back into his head, _I fell in love in a weird way, with your eyes._ It struck him, yet again…why would his song match the very person he was going to meet today?

Tsuzuki blushed very red that he was indistinguishable from the red carpets below his feet. It was a very flattering remark, especially from a very popular star. He just left in awe of what he heard and couldn't say anything.

"Sit, and feel comfortable…?"

"Asato Tsuzuki-desu."

"Tsuzuki? _Tsuzuki, the popular columnist in the magazines?_"

"Popular…err…"

"Wow…"

A few minutes of silence past before one of them began to speak—and oddly enough, it was Tsuzuki.

"I was surprised to hear you sing an alternative song…apart from your rock melodies."

"Hai…I wanted to try something new…that's all."

"By the way, I'm also a journalist…I'm writing also about your concert…"

"Oh thanks. I'll be waiting for that."

The two talked on for hours, not minding the time. Supposedly, Tsuzuki only had and hour and a half to be with the rock idol. Fortunately, Hisoka who wanted him there…

"I'm afraid, I have to go now. You must be tired already," Tsuzuki apologetically said to Hisoka after their long talk.

"That's nothing, Tsuzuki-san…" Hisoka replied as he leaned on the door, watching Tsuzuki's retreating back. "It's been nice meeting you."

Tsuzuki stopped on his tracks and turned back again. He blurted out a question he was dying to ask for the past hours they were talking, "Why'd you say I was beautiful?"

Two big green eyes widened with shock, "I…I just thought you are beautiful…and I don't take it back…because you _really_ are."

"…"

"…I also felt like I was drawn…I thought I knew you before…like I've known you so much before…"

Tsuzuki chuckled at this, "maybe it was a twist of fate. I'm just a common man."

"No you're not. It's one in a million who gets amethyst eyes like yours…" Hisoka said. Then he continued, "Maybe...we'd meet again."

"_I hope so, Hisoka-kun…"_

Hisoka stared at the ceiling of his condominium. Wow, he'd never been able to say something like that in his whole life…

As he closed his eye, a pair of vivid, violet eyes kept flashing in his head.

_Why? Why did he feel like he knew Tsuzuki before?_

[**_to be continued…_**]

**Aki7:** sorry everybody for the long update…I hope everybody at least liked this chappy XP Their fates have once again met…and it's in a sudden fashion…what will happen next? If you guys want to know what happens next, please do give me a review and I'll continue this ^_^;;;

~ja!


	3. tsuzuki's memoir

Starless Nights

[Part III: Tsuzuki's Memoir]

Beautiful, that is what you describe a beautiful morning. That description fits Hisoka's day perfectly. It was due to a certain thought that kept playing and playing in his mind like an endless song…

He was intoxicated by thoughts about a certain amethyst-eyed man he met just yesterday. They did not meet in an unusual way, but still it seems that meeting Tsuzuki (again) became very striking. He could not even remove a single thought in his mind that was connected to the man.

Yes, Hisoka would celebrate those amethyst eyes. Those alluring yet alien color of those eyes suits the older man fairly well. He does a good job of not making it obvious in public that he's different. He was similar to Tsuzuki—he was a boy with dusty, light brown colored hair with violently shaded emerald eyes. Those traits made them stand out from the usual black and dark brown ensemble of the Japanese eyes: they were indeed unusual.

He looked upon the busy sidewalks past the main road. Hisoka had to hide himself from the crowd of people walking. Any sighting of him would cause much staring, interviewing and being pulled in by nasty tabloid photographers trying to get a nasty scoop for news. He had a free day today since yesterday he had his concert anyway, so he had the right of having a peaceful day of rest.

He continued walking in a manner similar to when he was strolling at a park or beach. He saw rows and rows of different multicolored shops. The shops mainly found here were bars, clubs and cafés. It took him time to reach about half of the sidewalk considering his pace of walking.

He gave an inward sigh and thought of having breakfast. That was the only time he decided to enter one of the cozy confines of a coffee shop. Inside of the shop was a small parlor enough to seat at least thirty people and next to it was the lounge with coffee table where most costumers went to sit and order. The whole café had a distinct smell of newly brewed Brazilian coffee that mingled with the sweet smell of the newly baked pastries. It felt so nice to be inside of this shop.

"Sir, may I take your order?" the girl asked. Because Hisoka was in a state of stupor with a hand cupping his chin matched with a lost gaze, he was fairly surprised by the voice that spoke beside him.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I guess I disturbed you…I will return later to take your order…" The waitress stared in awe when she realized who she was to talking to: the popular rock idol Hisoka. Hisoka, however, did not seem to take notice of the girl's stare and looked back at her and smiled, "No, I insist that you take it now."

"Very well, then, sir." The young waitress smiled brightly as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from her pocket and began scribbling Hisoka's order. His order consisted of a plain cappuccino and jam-glazed muffins.

When he was savoring the smell and he was about to sink his teeth to the moist and delicious muffin, he caught sight of a person or rather, two people as the other emerged after the first man. That man immediately made Hisoka's appetite suddenly gone. The people were no other than Muraki together with Oriya.

Why on earth did he ever choose the same café he was? Why did his moronic brain did not tell him that Muraki's favorite café at Shibuya was no other than _The Sapphire_? It was mere coincidence that he picked a café at random but here he was with someone he despised!

He could hide no longer and Muraki took notice of him. His manager stood from his chair and let his tailored clothes swish behind him elegantly.

"Boy, what are you doing here?" Muraki asked, smiling pristinely and ignoring Hisoka's deadly glare. He was the only man to be able to stand the boy's glares because he was also thick enough to repel it.

"Why do you care? I have as much right as you have to be in this café, mind you." Hisoka snapped back. His face could not be painted because of the scowl etched in his face. Certainly, he was not pleased to see even just the hemline of Muraki's clothing.

Muraki fell into a thoughtful silence before speaking again, "I suppose. It is obvious since you are still in side this café. By the way, on the day after this, I arranged for you a press con. You should vivaciously promote you album, _Hisoka-kun_."

Hisoka was quite aware that Muraki never addressed him as 'kun'. He now had two choices: to verbally assault Muraki or remain silent. He opted for the former but was mistaken incredibly, "Why, is that your way to sneak your way towards being a CEO? Being the president's _dearest_?"

A pair of green eyes cast a look upon the Oriya at the other end of the café, apparently wearing a face of disgruntlement. A vein suddenly popped at Kazutaka's forehead, making him hiss angrily, "And so? What if I told _you, that he **is** my lover?_"

Hisoka's mouth fell open. He was shock of Muraki's little revelation. Adding up to his horror enters Tsuzuki. Therefore, the older man added, "Ahh…you thought you could get away? You also have your _koibito_ here."

"He is not!" Hisoka heatedly replied, his voice quite loud that even the unknowing Tsuzuki spotted him at his table with Muraki. The albino man gave a big, gloating smile and leaned casually on the table. He spoke with finality in tone,

"Ja mata!" After bidding farewell, he walked straight to Tsuzuki and lightly said as if he was joking, "Have fun together."

Of course, a casual contact would really be surprised, especially by the chosen words and the way it passed from Muraki's lips. He didn't have any idea what was transpiring, anyway.

"_Hajimemashite?_" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki as he neared his table. He still wore those amethyst eyes of his with a clueless expression. It seems that he wouldn't be able to comprehend if Hisoka would not explain.

Hisoka again asked his question. This finally forced a reply from Tsuzuki.

"_Ogenki desu_….who was that, 'soka-kun? I remember him from last night…"

"Kazutaka Muraki, my manager."

"Why you look so angry with him?" Tsuzuki inquired while stealing glances at Muraki and Oriya's table.

"I'll explain later…" Hisoka stood from his seat, pulled out his wallet, and left the cash to pay for his bill. He just wanted to get out of the café as soon as possible.

Ten minutes later, Tsuzuki just followed Hisoka's lead. Their destination? They both didn't know. 

"I didn't like my manager to begin…but my band mates do. I just hate him…for no reason at all. I just don't feel at ease with him."

"Nothing?"

"_Nada,_ nothing, Asato-kun. I find it very unjust but really, part of me burns with hatred whenever I see him."

The brown haired man gave a low chuckle, "Aa…that's not good. Hmm…do you believe in past lives?"

Hisoka shook his head for an answer. He certainly wasn't buying anything like that. Still, in his desire not to put off his only companion, he listened.

"Maybe he's done something to you in your past life… much like, for example, in the past he was a tyrannical and evil king and you were his victim, [1]" a bright voice that was characteristically Tsuzuki's happily narrated.

"What a jest you are," Hisoka told silently.

"Oh, you think so? You'll see how a boring man I must be unlike you…"

Tsuzuki's voice became distant and faded immediately after he decided to take a seat. He chose a spot under the shade of the tree in the quiet avenue. Hisoka did the same and settled himself beside Tsuzuki. However, he was keen on distancing himself so those eyes would not distract him.

Again, he failed, because he sat there no longer listening to the talk Tsuzuki made about the concert and that it was going to be published in three day's time. Instead, Hisoka was lost again at staring.

"Ne, Hisoka-kun?"

"Hisoka-kun?"

"_Hisoka?_"

Hisoka gave out a yelp, "Gyaa!". He stopped and looked stupidly to Tsuzuki—he was caught off-guard. He couldn't help but to feel the burning sensation on his cheeks. It burned so badly that even his ears tinged a bright vermilion as he avoided looking at Tsuzuki. He was quite sure that Tsuzuki was offended by the intense stare he'd given.

_"Gomen ne."_

"Ne, would you mind if I invited you later night at the _Ephiros_ tonight?"

"You mean that popular bar found in the 52nd avenue?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Hiiiiiisooooookaaaaa!!!!!!!" Amidst the sea of people came blond head zooming past everyone and caught Hisoka. It was to his horror that again, Watari did the disconcerting act in front of a crowd. Tsuzuki only laughed at this after seeing Hisoka's bright crimson shade.

"What are you people doing here?" Hisoka demanded Tatsumi after he regained composure. The pianist merely replied with a small smile and pointed to the others behind, "Why don't you think they don't deserve a break?" 

"Uhh…of course you do."

"Then join us!" Wakaba squealed and yanked on Hisoka's arm. He on the other hand was reluctant to leave because Tsuzuki would be left alone. He had no choice but to tell them he was spending the night with Tsuzuki.

Hisoka introduced Tsuzuki to everyone, "Ano, this is Tsuzuki and he is with me…" 

"Really? Is he your boyfriend?" Wakaba asked innocently.

"NO!"

"Oh people always deny things like those, Wakaba," a certain Terazuma appeared and teased Hisoka.

"Fine! I don't care what you people think," Hisoka scornfully replied to Terazuma.

"Hey, why don't we play a drinking game?!?" Watari happily suggested obviously giving a false feedback from Tatsumi, "Here? I doubt if you would do dares here."

"I would, in fact you could dare me to do anything you want. Or is it that our _straight_ _Tatsumi_ just afraid to lose?" 

"No. I will gladly join. Who is with me?"

"We are!" everybody agreed except for of course, Hisoka. "I won't."

"Ne, join us! It would be fun!!!!" Tsuzuki pleaded, trying to put his 'puppy dog' charm to persuade Hisoka. Well, a few minutes and Hisoka did not decide so they all dragged him anyway.

The rest of the night went along fine with Watari and Tsuzuki winning almost every round. When there's a drinking game, every included in it could not refuse a dare from the winner. Terazuma fared quite well because he could handle his liquor, however, Kannuki was beginning to be tipsy. So far, the nastiest dare that Watari managed to let Tatsumi and Hisoka do was to wear ultra-tight and revealing leather clothes and entertain everyone. (Just let your imagination run with what they did) They did this while Watari happily took out a Polaroid camera and photographed cute Hisoka.

This got the attention of many the people partying in _Ephiros. _Who would refuse to watch gorgeous men dancing on stage? They even cheered and cahooted especially to Hisoka because he was very drool-worthy indeed.

Soon after, Hisoka could take anything anymore and dropped out of everyone's sight. Tsuzuki did not notice this until a few minutes later when he tried to dare Hisoka again and found him gone. Everyone was surprised when he rose from the table they were in and left without a single word.

Outside, Tsuzuki worriedly looked for Hisoka. He ran fast not caring to look at his path. Due to this, he bumped on a tall man wearing a long white coat. Again, Muraki and Tsuzuki met paths.

"Oi, what's taking you so long, Kazutaka?" Oriya asked from a distance. Muraki turned and answered, "I'm talking to someone. I'll be there with Hisoka."

"Where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Asleep…poor boy, he never controls his alcohol," Muraki said indifferently. Tsuzuki on the other hand approached Hisoka and scooped his small frame from the floor.

"Taking him home?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki nodded slowly in reply. He began turning to go to his car parked at the corner of the other street when Muraki spoke again, "Asato-san, please do take care of him, I'm rather _fond_ of your friend."

"I would."

Tsuzuki entered his house and effortlessly carried Hisoka to his room. He sighed slowly, "It's hard to pretend that I don't know you. What shall I do so that you and everybody would remember who they really are? Why don't you remember that it's me, _Tsuzuki_…the _Shinigami _in your dreams?"

[**_to be continued_**]

Aki7: dear me, I think everybody who are trying to follow this fic might be annoyed that I updated a month after! I'm so sorry!!!!! I tried my best to create a lengthy chapter for everyone so that they wouldn't mind the lateness. Now we have revealed a twist in the fic!!!! Oh I'm excited how this would turn out! I hope you guys are now beginning to have teasers in the brain ^o^  my next chapter would be for Christmas! So hold on tight!

A review on telling me how I fared on this chapter would be greatly appreciated! Besides, I want to know who shall I thank for reading my ficcy  ^_^

Btw, people, I'm introducing **Yukie-chan** as my new co-author!!!! She would help me bring to you Hisoka and the Shinigamis' new adventure! So say hello to her!

Thanks again for the patience!

~Ja!


	4. unease

**Starless Nights**

[**_Part IV: Unease_**]

**_"It's hard to pretend that I don't know you. What shall I do so that you and everybody would remember who they really are? Why don't you remember that it's me, Tsuzuki…the Shinigami in your dreams?"_**

It was that helpless sigh the stirred Hisoka from his peaceful sleep. 

"…Where…am…I?"

"You're awake. Your head hurts I suppose."

"Like hell. Anything to help it?" asked Hisoka while placing an arm on his forehead. His head hurt badly that he could not even open his eyes nor move any part of his body. Tsuzuki took pity so he to his medical cabinet and took out his stock of headache reliever. A satisfied smiled played on his lips as he watched Hisoka swallow the tablet and followed by a gulp of cool water.

"Rest a bit. It would help you a lot since you're down by alcohol," Tsuzuki said and Hisoka nodded to acknowledge that he accepted the suggestion. He didn't care where he was right now; all he wanted was to drop asleep. And that was what Hisoka did when he fell softly on the pillows.

A melodic ring came, unceremoniously surprising Tsuzuki. He ignored it, but it grew louder and annoying. He guessed it was a cell phone ringing so he decided to hunt for it inside Hisoka's pockets. He found it and immediately answered the annoying phone, 

"Hello?" 

"_Ah, Tsuzuki. How nice of you to even take Hisoka's calls._"

"Hisoka's asleep. Who's this?"

"_We just met an hour ago, Tsuzuki. You know what, I'm warning you. Distract the boy and beware for yourself,_" An odd ring of laughter sounded through the phone's receiver. Undoubtedly, that laugh is Muraki's. 

"Do you have something to with this mess?"

"_What mess?_"

"ME and the others having their best time in _Ningenkai_ with new jobs and stuff?"

"_I do not know what you are talking about…But I suppose you should be on guard…especially you bear a height of knowledge more than others."_

"Damn. Stop talking like you know a lot!" Tsuzuki was literally yelling at the speaker. Finally, when he was about to give a growl for severe annoyance Hisoka disturbed him,

"Tsuzuki! Who called? Why are you mad?"

 He vainly replied as he tossed the phone to Hisoka and saw Muraki's number flashed on the lighted display of the phone, "Your lovely manager. I just hate him."

"Now you see. He's quite annoying…what's with the new jobs? I heard you." Hisoka frowned while looking for an answer from Tsuzuki's face.

The older man shook his head, "You'd call me a freak if…if I tell you now."

The frown deepened on Hisoka's face. He offered, "Then try me."

"We belong to the JuOhCho, we are Shinigamis who make investigations about untimely and unnatural causes of deaths. Somehow, we were placed in a whole new place with you and the others and somehow couldn't remember where we are from."

"I think that doesn't make sense."

"I told you…just forget it."

"Let's just say that he's a distraction both for you and Kurosaki-kun." Oriya wasn't mistaken by his accusations right now. 

"Really? I was trying to get _rid_ of him."

"I am not going to argue this any further. Press would sniff things about them and soon gossip would make him their object of attraction. Keep that in mind. In addition, oh, I remembered, you should also keep a little distance from the boy—you are likely the next person who would swoop down and become a distraction since he doesn't like you much. "

"A little fault on his side, Oriya. It was not my will or by any chance, that he hates me. And he does not have a good reason for it," Muraki incredulously told Oriya. The other man raised an eyebrow, very unlikely his. 

"Then work with it. It may sound harsh my friend, but that's your job. Leave now or you'll be late for Enigma's practice. I will deal with Kuroasaki-kun next time." Muraki smiled one of his trademark pristine smiles before dropping a sentence about Oriya being jealous of attention. However, Oriya just looked at him indifferently and pointed at the door.

Muraki briskly passed the different glass entrances to the different parts of the recording studio until he found the last one at the end of the corridor where the changeable sign read Enigma on it. There was a muffled sound of a distortion electric guitar, a synthized piano and the voice of the girl lead Wakaba coming through the room. 

The Enigma members took sight of Muraki and acknowledged him while they practiced. As usual, Hisoka batted his eyes and continued singing. Watari noticed this and he kicked Hisoka from behind so that it would cause ruckus in their practice, thus allowing them for a break.

They stopped and looked at Hisoka for ruining the best part of the song. Hisoka then looked fuming and traipsed towards Watari, "How dare you kick from the behind."

"You deserved it, baka. You're not singing properly," Terazuma told. He was again in a mood to criticize Hisoka for not paying attention to his singing. He passed the recording panel and looked at their guest sitting silently.

"Maybe mainly because he has Tsuzuki waving and was warding off invincible monsters inside the control room for the past thirty minutes of practice." Tatsumi said sardonically as he pulled the chicken roll from Tsuzuki's hands and ate the whole thing.

"I'm not making a distraction here—Hey, that's mine! And I wasn't _waving_ at Hisoka thirty minutes ago."

Wakaba laughed a little and asked, "Then what were you doing there?"

"Who on earth brought a pet chihuahua that doesn't know proper toilet manners? I've been battling a pint -sized warrior here, see. It was biting my pants."

"Oh Pochi…you'll find that he's a sweet dog, right Kannuki? He greets visitors with a pee ceremony. By the way, fine sandwich roll you have, Tsuzuki-san. Bring me some next time," Tatsumi said, smiling. 

"What _pee ceremony?_" He looked around for an answer and Muraki did so, pointing at the peeing chihuahua beside him.

"NOOOOOO!" 

For the most of three minutes, everyone was laughing and didn't notice that Tsuzuki was silently dreadful. In that situation, Muraki suddenly fancied to have a little chat with Tsuzuki at the lounge found in the third floor of the building. Since the recording rooms were found at the fourth floor, they descended two floors before entering an empty lounge.

Muraki made sure he first closed the glass doors and drew the drapes and the vinyl blinds to hide them from view before turning to Tsuzuki. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No. Why did you bring me here?" Tsuzuki cast a suspicious look towards Muraki who gave another smile.

"Well, we've talked last week over Hisoka's phone remember?"

"Yes…and what about it? You're giving another round of warnings not to distract Hisoka? If that's the case I'm leaving."

Tsuzuki moved towards the door but found it locked. He turned his head to give another dirty look at Muraki. He was already seething with annoyance at him that all he wanted to do was hurl the nearest object at Muraki. Their meeting was like an old movie flick that he was watching for the nth time. This scene where Muraki was smiling at him despite his own rage wasn't new…only now that it had catches.

"Tell me, knowing you…you have something to do with Enma bringing us here to the human world with no apparent reason, stripped of our ability to return to the Spirit world, don't you?"

"Such foolishness. Is this the kind of rubbish you find in writers who have lost their marbles?" Tsuzuki was pissed off. It was clear that Muraki should have taken theater for career since he was very good at acting. 

Why on earth did Muraki not know that his abilities as Shinigami were dampened? How come they were thinking that he was insane at the moment and nobody knows that they have been chucked out of their jobs in the afterlife? That they were already **_dead_**?

Muraki watched the agitated Tsuzuki before approaching him. He grabbed Tsuzuki by the collar of his shirt and viciously said, "Hisoka just missed meeting the president because of you. You're too much of a distraction—not only that, I see you as someone who is not to be safe company. You are not aware how senseless the things you are gibbering."

Out of frustration, Tsuzuki accidentally summoned Suzaku. Muraki did not notice that the fire phoenix was poised to strike.

"Oh I am not good company, I guess" Tsuzuki muttered darkly as he moved backward. That moment, A burst of flames came hurtling directly towards Muraki and hit him squarely. It caused a startled yelp and a flashing light that made Tsuzuki raise an arm to block out the light. 

"How come you're here Suzaku? I didn't sum— " Whatever Tsuzuki was saying was never finished because she flew sharply towards him and hit him hard on the chest. 

"What the? Suzaku, no!" The phoenix did not listen and poised to strike again. This time however, caught Tsuzuki in a bad shape and sent him injured with severe burns and shock. "NOOO!!"

It was agony to have those burns as received another blow that literally sent everything to explode. Nothing can he do to stop the _Shikigami_ from striking him. Suzaku was out of his control and definitely, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Firefighters and Paamedics were surrounding the area, carefully taking Muraki and Tsuzuki's body inside ambulances. It was a miracle that nobody was on that floor except for them and they both received reparable injuries. Hisoka just stood as he watched Tsuzuki being carried away by the ambulance to the hospital. He was so shaken when a sudden flash of  Tsuzuki in an explosion came through his mind. When he ran downstairs, he found himself facing flames that he could not approach any further down he stairs. He thought it was just imagination that he saw Tsuzuki caught in the flames…but another flash and he saw Muraki too…and they were both there when the fire occurred.

"They would be okay. Now we'll have to close the building for the meantime. We will use the branch buildings for your practices." Oriya said as he stood facing the street. Apparently, he was just a floor below when it happened.

"I would be following Muraki and the other man at hospital, so I won't be around most of the time," He told them. Tatsumi, Watari, and Terazuma clutching a weeping Wakaba looked at him and nodded in unison to acknowledge that they understood. Hisoka however, made a request to join Oriya to the hospital.

"I want to know their status right now. Please, Tsuzuki is my friend and Muraki…is my manager."

They all looked Hisoka when he said Muraki's name. He just looked at them and back at Oriya how somehow gave small smile before giving another blank expression.

"Very well then."

_Why did he see those things? He is normal right?_

_But it was scary because he saw what was about to happen to them…is this something related to Tsuzuki's explanation or something?_

_I hope he's fine because I need answers._

[**_to be contiuued…_**]

**Authors' notes**: Okay…it's a belated HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Yeah I'm sorry to those whom I promised  Tsuzuki and Hisoka fanart for xmas…Kaze-san's dear scanner was broken so she didn't get to scan it…but anyway, I'm still putting it up for those who want to see it ^_^ after sometime dun worry.

Thanks everybody for the reviews…it did make my Christmas a little brighter (yeah I've got problems and lotsa stress for holidays. Nope it isn't the holiday stress…nah I wouldn't put it here since it's not my journal. Feh it's me actually not Yukie-chan.) Yeah…thanks again and I hope that  you guys still read this. Love you guys! This is my late Christmas gift for everyone…so enjoy! Enjoy the twist in the story…I enjoyed putting Hisoka in those clothes (wink, wink read chapter three) You guys think we should elaborate it sometime? ;P

Ja!


End file.
